


The Good Girl

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aggression, Aggressive Dean, Alternate Universe, Assault, Castiel is a Softie, Consensual Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Mean Dean Winchester, Murderers, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Prostitute Castiel, Psychological Torture, Psychopath Dean, Sam is Not Amused, Sam is a Saint, Serial Killer Dean, Serial Killers, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: You had always wanted to be taken seriously as a writer, and when you get the opportunity, you take it.But that means interviewing and studying convicted felon Dean Winchester. When he takes a liking to the drive in you, you realize the terrible mistake you've made. But its too late, he has you, and he doesn't plan on letting you go any time soon.* Alternate Universe** First Chapter Is Third Person But The Rest Of The Chapters Are In Insert Form*** A Gift For Girl_WithTheDirtyMind





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Girl_WithTheDirtyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_WithTheDirtyMind/gifts).



> Yes, this first chapter is in a third persons POV but the rest of the story will be an Insert.
> 
> I couldn't figure out a better way to start.
> 
> Later chapters will switch to Third (Dean, Sam, etc) view but the character is still an insert and not an OC.

"I can remember. . . _everything_ about that day. . ."

The clock ticks in the corner of the room, impatient as always, her eyes darting with every jerk of the hand, sway of the pendulum inside.

The cushions are too soft, compared to the mattress she had been sleeping on for the past three months. The clean air filtering through the vent above her rattled and clanked, hurting her ears, making her twitch in her seat.

"_______?"

The girl jumps at the sound of her name being called, almost forgetting what that sounded like. She hadn't heard her own name in quite awhile she did believe, lost somewhere behind nicknames and pillow talk.

The woman that spoke stared at her with soft concern, something Georgie didn't want because that was sympathy she didn't need.

Didn't deserve.

"I thought I lost you there," a soft smile from the woman behind a thick clipboard and pretty stockings. "I asked you about Mr. Winchester, and you seemed to misplace yourself."

" _Dean_ ," she curled her fingers tightly against her knees, nails scraping against the rough fabric.

The woman adjusted her glasses, green eyes skeptical, flecked around the edges with brown and gold hues. She was pretty, too pretty to be dressed so tightly, so restrictively; she would be a great little thing, if she would loosen up a bit. But the girl could see through her, see through the eye shadow and perfect lips, the tilt in her head feigning concern when she was just appointed and wasn't gaining money.

"Excuse me," the woman questioned, pen poised.

She leaned forward, but much to the psychiatrists credit, she didn't even flinch. " _Dean_ ," she all but growled from between her teeth. "Dean, not _Mr. Winchester_."

The woman watched the young girl in front of her straighten herself back up, eyes sweeping over the gentle dark circles that had formed beneath the young woman's eyes. What was the lack of sleep from? Being on the run, or being too afraid to go to sleep around him?

 _The monster_.

"Of course," the psychiatrist smiled and nodded. "Dean, how could I forget? My apologies."

"Apology accepted," she murmured, picking at the thread on the hem of her Cami. "Can I go now? I don't want to talk about him."

"I need you to, _______," a small smile. "I need you to tell me about the first day you met Dean Winchester, I need you to tell me everything that happened from the very beginning."

To save her.

She was trying to save this broken girl.

And ________ turned her attention back to the stranger, eyes narrowed and u trusting and why would she have any reason to trust a stranger? Especially after what she had gone through? She still had blood on her nails that just wouldn't seem to go away, this girl had been through hell with that man.

And she still had one question.

"When can I see Dean?"

**Author's Note:**

> Come to Twitter my peeps (@LikePicklez)


End file.
